The Safeguard
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: After the demon, Aderyn Ravianna( aka 'Suzianna Patella'), has finished her previous contract, she vows to protect the Earl of Phantomhive- without becoming his pawn. What happens when she gets offered a job at the Phantomhive Estate. Should she accept?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for the possibilities of errors- I will try to fix any of them tomorrow. :) **

**Besides that, please enjoy~!**

The Safeguard

Chapter 1: The Vow

"Lady Patella! Why are you here?" I walked into the large room wearing a purple dress that is common among females of London. I notice all of the men glaring at me as I stood in the room. As expected considering I am the only female that stood in the way of Scotland Yard's work.

I glared at the man, "Why is it that _you_ are always the one to _greet_ me with such a tone unsuitable for a gentleman?" He returned the glare and scoffed.

"Do not presume to give me lessons on how to be a gentleman! I am not the one who walked into the Scotland Yard as a female."

'This man is truly annoying..' I thought to myself as I pondered how to retrieve information. I smiled a fake, _friendly_ smile, and patted him on the back. "I am only here on business. Is there any way I can get information?"

He looked away in anger, "I shall not give you any information on any case."

'Jeez, I am tired of fooling with this man.' I sneered and walked away, "Don't think I lost this Randall. You have yet to truly meet me." Smirking I walked away from the scene of the crime. I couldn't help but think to myself, 'What person would become Jack the Ripper? No one has ever seen something so atrocious and violent. I might have, yes, but it would be such a depressing story. I am rather curious.'

As I was walking I sensed a strange presence, as if someone I knew has arrived. I scanned the crime scene to discover a younger boy with a butler, a demon butler at that. 'Hmph. How interesting.'

I watched closer and discovered that they were retrieving information on the case. This infuriated me, but I added a mental note. He didn't seem to happy about giving that child information- well, the child _took_ the information right out of Abberline's grip.

"Sebastian," The child stated coldly, "Have you memorized the papers?" He wore a green outfit that consisted of two rows of golden buttons. He had an eye patch that was partially covered by his blue-ish grey hair. He had a blue bow tie round his neck and a black walking stick.

I had decided to dog the footsteps of the child and the demon. They were traveling with another butler, a Chinese man and woman, and a woman in red. The other butler seems kind of off also, but there is no doubt in my mind that the demon senses me, however, I stay as far back as possible. You can't be too careful you know. What am I saying? I live for danger! 'Jeez it can't be helped..'

I was on the roof of the nearby buildings and watched their every move. I noticed their entrance into a grim building that had a large sign that had the word 'Undertaker' on it. 'I suppose I should pay a visit when they make their leave, but how will I track them down? I know!'

I watched carefully as they walked out of the building, all but the demon that is. I made my move. Carefully I got a scent of the child's hair. The butler, whom seems quite unusual, noticed, I just put my finger up to my mouth warning him to keep hushed. I dashed away in an instant. 'I will find them.' I grinned.

After a while, they made their leave. Smiling I said to myself, "And let the games begin."

I wandered over to the door and did not hesitate to go. The man seemed rather, intrigued, by my arrival. "heh~. Two in one day, eh? How may I help you dear?"

"I wish to know more about the boy and the Jack the Ripper case," I spoke like a bat out of hell*(1).

"hehehe! We have an impatient demon here don't we? I will answer your questions if you answer mine," he replied. His long grey hair hid his eyes, and his clothing was very dark. He speaks as if he is to be getting over a laughing fit.

"Ask away," I stated plainly.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "I currently go by the name Suzianna Patella. It is the name my previous mistress gave me."

He laughed, "Suzianna Patella, huh?" He must have noticed my eyes glowing because he seemed rather different after that. "Corpses or Souls?"

I tilted my head, "Excuse me?"

"Which do you prefer?"

I chuckled to myself, "What do you expect? Corpses are not as intriguing as souls are." He started laughing, one of the loudest laughs I've ever heard.

"Very well, Lady Patella," he started, "The boy is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He had lost his parents at 10 years old and was kidnapped. Heh~ he serves as the Queen's 'Guard dog'. He does her majesty's dirty work'."

"So, that would explain his visit to the crime scene and here," I uttered underneath my breath.

"You must not get in the way of his work," the Undertaker warned.

"I am quite curious as to why you say that," I hinted. I want as much information I could get about this boy.

"He uses anyone he can as a pawn. He is only beneficial to himself and her majesty. He is not very trusting in others," he stated in a monotone way.

'Uses all acquaintences as pawns, hm? Tch. No wonder that demon is close to him. Speaking of which, the demon... I feel like I know him from somewhere?' I walked around the room, examining all of the coffins and jars around. "Please explain what you told the boy this afternoon."

"heh~ Still rather impatient," he grinned a grin so wide it could stretch across China.

"I have a place to be, unfortunately," I sneered.

"The Earl wished to know about the victims.. I had explained how the women all had their uterus removed and how the wounds were quite peculiar to an ordinary murder- meaning, they were stabbed with a strange knife or blade."

"I see. Thank you very much for you cooperation," I gave my sincere thank you. I looked at the door in the back. "I have one more favor to ask."

"Oh? What might that be?" he looked at me.

I looked down at my hands, "I need to change into a new gown for the evening. May I in the back there?"

"Going back there is unsuitable for a lady. You would regret it. Heh," the Undertaker warned.

I simply laughed, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Go right ahead," he grinned that smile once more, "Might I ask how you brought the gown in?"

I stopped in the doorway of the room. I turned my head around and said, "Well, you see, I am on _hell_ of a Lady."

I walked into the large room. There was a corpse laying on the table in front of me. She was very ripped apart, that was certain. The room was dark, but a single window near the ceiling provided just enough light for me to get dressed. I noticed the cob webs in the corner and the books on a shelf. There were tools used to make the corpse 'lovely' so to say.

I dressed fairly quickly. I wore a flowing, long, beige gown made of guaze. The skirt portion consisted of fabric roses, which were also beige, that had no particular order. I wore long, white gloves. I put my hair up in a nice curly updo. I placed a flowing hair clip on the side of my head. It was golden with diamond platted. I wore this to my previous Mistress's ball. I was ordered to act as if I were a guest.

She had also requested I act more refined and less demonic.

I finally left the darkened room. I gave the Undertaker a nod, "Thank you for allowing me to be so troublesome for you."

He laughed wholeheartedly and gave his farewells.

I walked into the streets and I happened to meet the Viscount. He seemed genuinely pleased to see a lady. "My lovely lady, you are quite refined."

"I had received an invitation to your ball," I stated with a smile. I made my smile fade slightly, "Though, I am not able to be escorted, so I am afraid I cannot go. I appreciate the offer."

I began to move away as he said, "Please do not worry! Come alone if you wish. I do not see the problem in that. It would be ashamed if a beauty as you could not have fun!"

"Is that so? I thank you kindly,sir. I must make my leave, see you this evening," I curtsied and watched from the rooftops the different people below.

Evening had fallen upon us as it became time for the ball. The cold November air would send chills to anyone who dared be apart of it. I walked into the room unaccompanied receiving sneers from many women. 'Do I look that _bad_?'

The Viscount immediately greeted me at the door. Though, I sensed the child and the demon here. "Welcome my lovely evening bay! Please enjoy your time. I am deeply sorry for your chaperone. I wish they were here so I could meet the person that is entrusted with your protection."

'My, he is making quite a scene,' I thought to myself as I examined the room. People had turned away. 'Filthy humans. Though, that boy. Will one demon be enough to protect him?' I sighed.

I was a wallflower most of the night. I was asked to dance once so far. The gentleman was escorting me to my seat when it was discovered that it was taken. I requested to be taken to the balcony and there he took me. We engaged in a small conversation, but he left to dance with another lady.

I felt a strange aura coming from the man on the balcony. 'The demon is here too.' He looked at me and I smiled, putting on an act for anyone watching.

"Good evening," he smiled. It was also fake, however working with our prey really payed off. "Will you favor me with your hand in this next dance?"

"With pleasure," I smiled. I couldn't help but think, 'What is this mans name?'

The music had set in motion and we made our way to the dance floor. He started us off into a Viennese Waltz. We were careful not to hit anybody, but were also aware of a few eyes watching us.

"Aderyn Ravianna.. It has been a while," he smiled. "What brings you to the ball alone?"

I continued my smile, acting pleasured by this dance. "I go by Suzianna Patella. This was my previous Mistress's final order. Might I ask your current name and your business here as well?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," he smiled, "I am here to help my mistress apprehend Jack The Ripper." His black hair flowed as we made our turns. His eyes were ruby red, just as mine, and he held me in a firm grip as we seemingly floated across the ballroom floor. We spoke no further as we danced.

When it ended, he apologized, "Please forgive me, as I have matters to attend to."

"You are forgiven," I smirked.

He pulled out a wardrobe into the audience. It was white with gold engravings. I noticed the Chinese man from earlier. Sebastian began to speak to the audience wearing a mask. "After going inside this chest, you bind it tightly with chains. Then run it through with the swords. I shall come out completely unharmed. There are no tricks and gimmicks to it."

After he made his way into the wooden instrument, the man started stabbing full force from the top. He then selected random spots and continuously stabbed without resistance. Everyone seemed shocked and terrified. 'Heh, they don't know him that well.' Soon, the chains fell and he emerged from the "Living Casket".

"Anyone else would have been dead," I heard him utter as he walked away.

The ball was almost over so I decided to visit the ladies' room and change into my demon clothes. I enjoy staying out of sight much more than attending social engagements. However, I made a vow this afternoon to help protect this child Earl. I get impatient and bored. I believe I might find amusement to this. Thus, I shall hide and do my work. He shall not use me as his pawn. I shall do as I wish until I form my next contract.

The next day I walk around the streets and notice the newspaper headlines:

"Jack the Ripper Strikes Again"

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I am really working hard on expanding my vocabulary, learning about the actual Victorian Era, and putting more description into my stories. Favorite, Follow, Review? **

***(1) : "I spoke like a bat straight out of hell" means she spoke super fast. It was one of the few sayings I found fitting for her character to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to cry, I am laughing SO HARD! I was wondering why "Patella" didn't show up to be a misspelled word in Spellcheck. I looked it up and it happens to be a term for the kneecap. Hahaha~! **

**Also- there is a super important announcement at the end. Please read.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this !**

I watched in the trees next to the Phantomhive Townhouse, paying close attention to the boy. He was speaking about the differences and similarities between the world and chess. 'Very amusing,' I thought to myself.

I peered around to the other side of the room. Sebastian was standing there,looking through the information they have gathered. "He knows something," I quietly mentioned, "Why else would he be keeping an extra close eye on his master? Maybe he has noticed me, however would you not think he would have done something to rid of me by now?"

Around an hour or so afterwords, I spotted a carriage being pulled into the drive. "Ding ding ding," I chuckled to myself.

I followed the Earl and his butler, with my arrows in hand and guns at waist. 'Why again was I told to own these? Oh yeah! That is right! I was near killed recently, sheesh. To think this could happen to someone like me?"

I arrived in the Whitechapel district. I drew my bow and arrow as I waited. Sebastian and the Earl were simply exchanging thoughts on the case, well that is until the cats came into the game. 'I wonder what Sebastian would do if I shot one?' I laughed at the thought.

My laughter quickly faded as a murderous shriek echoed through the night. I pointed my arrow at the door of the home. Ciel jerked the door open and became rather sick with whatever was inside. Sebastian covered the boy's eyes and pulled him back.

"You've made quite a mess in there, haven't you?" Sebastian stated calmly as the culprit began to wander out of the house, "Grell Sutcliff."

"No! Wait! You're wrong! I-I heard the screams and rushed for help! I-i," Grell stuttered trying to pass his "innocence yet guilty" act.

"You can drop the innocent act,Grell. It's over," Sebastian grinned, "You know this is the first time I've ever met someone like you in the human world. You played the role as 'helpless butler' well. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."

Grell looked rather down, "Y-you really think so?" He started laughing evilly, "How kind!" He began to remove different accessories from his hair and face, "That's great to hear! After all, I am an actress, and quite a good one at that!"

'An _actress_?' I thought to myself.

"Of course, you're not really 'Sebastian' either, are you?" Grell continued to change his appearance.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me. So that is who I am, for now," Sebastian continued his calm speech. For a moment, I caught something red move in the window. "Why would such a divine creature, a grim reaper, be playing the role of a servant?"

The newly found redheaded reaper smiled, "Well, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman."

"And that woman would be..?"

"You don't really need to ask, now do you?" the lady in red emerged from the blood soaked room. Ciel removed Sebastian's hands from his eyes. "I hadn't counted on this."

"Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the very beginning," Ciel stated.

The lady seemed rather shocked, yet she hid it. "You actually suspected your own aunt?"

The boy nodded and explained as to how she was put on the suspect list, and how the perfection of the alibies did not matter in this case. A fight burst into action as suddenly as a demon chooses their prey. "Hmph." I sneered at my own thoughts. I watched closely. I had my arrow pointed toward the woman. She came closer to the boy. The closer she got, the closer she became more threatening.

I noticed the boy had a gun in his pocket, "Why is he not shooting?!" I mentally screamed. I decided it be best if I just wait it out. Sebastian screamed in warning to his master informing him that it would be quite wise protect himself as he himself was caught in a sticky situation.

I stood up tall. I turned to the moon, holding the bow and arrow in my hand, and I took in the breeze as if it were the last one I shall ever receive. I turned back around, noticing the dead woman laying on the ground. I released the arrow into the man's arm. '_I can't kill him yet!' _I thought in my mind as he was squirming. The demon wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and the child couldn't decide if it were for him,his butler, or the reaper I had hit.

I smiled in delight as I saw the reaper and the demon jump on top of the roof next door. I jumped off in a silent flash, staying out of sight.

I watched the boy as he silently mourned over the loss of the woman. He didn't seem fond of her, however, you know it was aching within him. I saw the red reaper fall, I struck him with my arrow, and the other demon his legs, and together we moved him out of harm's way for the boy. "He is still a divine being, My Lord. Are you prepared to accept the consequences that come from killing him?" the contracted demon asks.

_'A divine being? Tch. He is scum even if he is higher in the totem pole!' _

"Must I repeat my orders, Sebastian?" the boy stated coldly.

_'That is correct, boy. Do whatever satisfies you, no matter the consequences.'_

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled, "No, My Lord." He drew back the reapers scythe, and struck him.

Or so we all thought.

We noticed another reaper, blocking the death from his coworker. From what he says, he is there to demote the reaper and punish him. Thus, Sebastian gave him up, despite his master's orders. _'Way to go, jerk!'_

I decided to give the red one a final taste of my arrows. I shot him in the foot seeing as how it would be quite painful for him. I gave a full laugh and disappeared into the late evening.

Sebastian POV

I noticed the arrows coming from behind me, and there was no doubt in my mind it was her. I turned to my master and gave him a coat, "I suppose you have a new safeguard, My Lord."

"Safeguard?" I only smirked at his questioning.

* * *

**Liked it? Hate it? Let me know~! :)**

**/Important Notice\\\**

**So! On my profile is a list of a schedule, and I updated this on Saturday because I missed the date due to illness and Camp. (/.\)**

**Also, it tells you about my acceptance of OCs, Short Story requests, and questions. :3**

**So take a look if you are curious! **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
